This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, when a person perspires, their perspiration fluids from the person's forehead and flows downward and often flows into the person's eyes. To overcome this problem, there are currently numerous headbands that can absorb the perspiration on the forehead before it can flow into one's eyes. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to perspiration absorbent headbands. One problem associated with any headband that absorbs perspiration is the problem of saturation. When the headband becomes saturated with perspiration, it can no longer absorb perspiration. As a result, either the wearer must take the headband off and squeeze out the absorbed perspiration, or excess perspiration will flow out from the saturated absorbent.
Hence, what is needed is a headband that prevents sweat and perspiration fluids from getting in one's eyes, is moisture resistance and does not become saturated, is simple to place and adjust to a user's head, incorporates light weight material, hygienic, and can be further customized to a user's liking.